


Soft and Spicy - Artwork II

by sempaiko



Series: KALLUZEB SOFT & SPICY ARTWORK [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: I swear, M/M, Monochrome, Smut, Spicy, art!, artwork, artwork too spicy for tumblr, gratuitous images of kallus' hair, kalluzeb - Freeform, mostly black and white, some colors, spicy artwork, thrawn approved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempaiko/pseuds/sempaiko
Summary: These are my spicy/nsfw artworks for Kalluzeb... the sequel
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: KALLUZEB SOFT & SPICY ARTWORK [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763170
Comments: 43
Kudos: 473





	1. ALL BITE ALL BARK

Inspired by many things, but mostly I wanted them making out against a tree. Then somehow they had to go and have emotions at each other. Apprehensive, unsure, still want each other though. This one is definitely more soft than spicy, but trust me it gets spicier later.


	2. SCENTING AND MARKING

The elusive Kallus returning The Mark he was given by his lover. I've read a lot where Zeb gives Kallus a bite mark, but not many the other way around. I think they would both enjoy it. 


	3. DAYDREAM

Actually this is a companion piece to my fic: ["Rebel Teamwork"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304483) ...is it hot in here??? 


	4. TIE FIGHTER SHENANIGANS

As a special nod to "The TrashCompactor Podcast" ...don't fuck and fly! They definitely DO crash this stolen Tie Fighter. Oh no... there was only one seat... 


	5. SHHH!!!

Headcanon: Kallus is noisy AF in bed... and when they are on the Ghost, we all know the walls are thin. 


	6. TELL ME TO STOP... NO

A little bit of not so spicy but still kind of spicy... Imp!Kallus/Fulcrum?Kallus sneaking in some smooches.


	7. DESPERATION ON YAVIN IV

...now back to crazy SPICY! I needed to draw some bum... so, eh-yeah. When your needy human boyfriend just can't wait for a room or bunk to be available... sometimes you have to make do with what ya got! 


	8. WOULD YOU STAY THE NIGHT?

Inspired by [HixyStix's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HixyStix/pseuds/HixyStix) WONDERFUL fic: [If the Galaxy was Ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119357/chapters/63536482)

Chapter 2! Check it out, it hurts so good! **Ooof**! 


	9. SEXY HAVEN

These are both inspired by/for HixyStix's "[Safe Haven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758262/chapters/62554666)" fic. This fic has it all and I especially liked the spicy times in it. Please check it out it is just... so good! 


	10. BETWEEN ENEMIES

This is just a snippet of the full piece that is on the dear Chocolatemudkip's fic "[Just Between Enemies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169377/chapters/60993373)" !!! It is a good good steamy spicy smutty read. Check it out! It's worth the read. 


	11. LET'S BUNK

More very very spicy --not so much sweet at the moment! *evil laugh* 


End file.
